Male Male love!
by FujoshiQueen
Summary: Different short drabbles of my fav. pairings especially Zoro and Sanji. mostly rated T some K and M
1. Chapter 1

**Time is ticking**

Summary: Sanji has been in France for two months now. Zoro is back in Japan patiently awaiting his return. An AU, and some fluffy scene.

Pairing: ZoSan

Rated: K+

"Okay people that's a wrap!"yelled the director.

Sanji sat on a chair out of the set as they finished shooting for a cooking competition here in France, he was invited as judge to taste all of the contestants food. Sanji is a sous-chef and is very well known for being a gifted chef at the age of 22. This was his last day in France by 11pm tonight he will board a plane going back to Japan. Back to arms of his lover.

After getting back into his hotel and finished showering, Sanji picked up his cell phone and dialed the number of the person he missed so much.

"Hello…Sanji?"says Zoro quietly "it's 3am, what's up?"

"nothing much, just wanted to hear you voice" Sanji said as he sat down on his bed and pulled his cell phone closer. "I missed you baby"

"when are you coming back to me baby?" Zoro said alluringly as he shifted in his bed.

"tomorrow, I'll be back home tomorrow" Sanji said fiddling his hair.

"Good" Zoro grunted "well you better rest you have a long flight tomorrow, Goodnight Sanji"

"Goodnight to my love" Sanji said feeling heat rise up to his cheeks.

"I love you baby" Zoro said dreamily "I love you too" and Sanji hung up.

Yes he was going home tomorrow and he will soon see the man he love smiling at him.

**Short but sweet :D R&R people no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Storm surge**

Summary: Sunny's night after a storm

Pairing: SanZo

Rated: K+

""Good job everyone" Nami said happily, as the crew of the Mugiwara kaizokuodan, retreated back into the galley to finish dinner that was rudely interrupted by a storm.

"Sanji! FOOOOD! Meat! Meat!"yelled their joyous Captain.

"alright alright, just sit tight over there Luffy and don't eat Nami-swan and Robin-chwan's food" Sanji exclaimed while lighting a piece of cigarette, and taking a drag out of it. An after storm drag sure feels good.

Dinner progressed just the way it should on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy trying to steal food from his nakama and getting the usual kick in the head by the chef. The others trying to protect their food and eat at their own pace at the same time.

"Dessert! Sanji dessert!" exclaimed Luffy excitedly.

Sanji then happily pulled out a green two layered cake from the fridge. "Hold him back from me will ya" Franky did as Sanji said, pinning the small boys arms to prevent him from attacking the cook.

Sanji walk over to the confused swordsman and laid the cake in front of him.

"Happy Birthday Zoro" was written on it. And Zoro looked at the cook then at the crew who was grinning, then back to the cook. Before grinning himself.

"Thank you!" Zoro said, but was surprised to find the cook grinning idiotically infront of him and so was Nami and Robin.

"what?" Zoro asked before a gasp escape his lips as the cook held out his hands and presented a small box to Zoro.

Happy to see the Dumbfounded look on his lovers face. "Happy birthday Marimo" Sanji said while Zoro took the box and opened it.

Inside the box was a silver bracelet, long flat plate with chains on either side that has his name etched at the middle. And at the back was three words that made him smile more, _I love you, _ was written at the back and Zoro looked back at the Cook.

"Sanji, Thank you" Zoro said happily as the cook leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to his lips and Zoro kissed back while saying "I love you too"

"You guys are so awesome! Im not gonna cry! Waah!" Franky tearily said.

"We're all happy for you two!" Ussop and Chopper said together.

"Yohohoho! My heart is so filled with happiness just seeing such a sweet couple" Brook said and Started playing his violin.

"you two are so cute~~!"Nami cooed.

"We're happy for you swordsman -san" Robin chuckled.

"Happy Birthday Zoro but can we eat the cake now?" Luffy said while drooling just by looking at the cake.

The rest Dinner was celebrated Happily and as soon as the dishes were done and the kitchen was cleaned, Sanji and Zoro made their way to their room and made love to each other.

** Just and early birthday fic for Zoro! R&R please no flames!**


End file.
